


Absence

by beijiu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident, Detective Lee Siyeon, Established Relationship, F/F, Mystery, Prosecutor Kim Minji | JiU, sorry the first chapter is very short, will possibly add tags with each new chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiu/pseuds/beijiu
Summary: Detective Lee Siyeon and prosecutor Kim Minji are in a relationship. Minji ends up in a car crash on her way to a crime scene while Siyeon disappears during it, no-one knowing what happened. Minji misses her soulmate too much but is there anything she can do?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm also posting this on twitter (@byuljiu) so feel free to follow me there too if you wish to.  
> \- english isn't my first language, please give me constructive criticism! it helps me a lot!  
> \- the first chapter wont be even nearly as long as the others. there's a reason for that. it's kind of a prologue but at the same time it's not.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i do!

Minji is driving her car, with Bora and Dong coming behind her with a separate one, on their way to a crime scene where they have a case. She’s on a call with Siyeon, her detective lover who had to stay home today. She isn’t feeling so well, she had explained. Normally Siyeon would be in the front seat or then driving if Minji doesn't want to and most of the time, she doesn’t. So she's a little nervous. Minji is not used to this, mostly to being alone this time, but she’s trying not to care too much about it.

From the earpiece on her right ear, she hears Siyeon sigh. “Honey, please provide me with every fact and every evidence that you can gather from the place. We can’t miss out on anything. This is a big case, we can’t leave out a single detail or we could easily lose the trust our country has in us.”

Yes, the case is really big. Mainly because it’s all over the news, there’s not a single day without a new article. It exaggerates the seriousness of the situation and pulls in unnecessary attention. All this because someone stole an expensive car from an old millionaire, who also happened to be Minji’s boss. She huffed. As if he doesn’t have enough money to get a new car, she’s sure he even has more than just the one that was stolen. The prosecution isn't even needed and yet they made them waste their time on this. He specifically wants Minji’s team to take care of it.

In addition, the press is following everything closely, they probably are driving behind Minji, Bora and Dong right now too, who knows. Their boss is most likely the one who had paid for media coverage, putting pressure on his employees. They have to be careful and decide their next move cautiously.

It’s annoying, to be honest. Your every move being closely monitored by the public. You had to have strong nerves to put up with all the pressure. Just one mistake and everything changes.

“Singnie, you’ve said this to me many times already. I know. I’ll tell you everything.”

While the case had been forwarded to Minji’s team, she also got the permission to get help from Siyeon's, of course. There’s no doubt at all for that.

Their relationship is quite an open secret, it is so obvious, everyone kind of just knows it but decides to ignore it. Pretending it's not real. And that is because the two are the top prosecutor and the top detective in the country. People want justice and the couple is here delivering just that. They have gathered quite a large amount of fame, people who are interested in or know at least something about politics, crime stuff et cetera knows them. Which is a good thing but it also has its downsides.

Some time passes and no answer, it seems like Siyeon is a little bit out of it. Maybe she's just stressed out since she can’t be there in person, even though she is the one who insisted on staying at home today. Or maybe she is simply just thinking, she has a habit of zoning out quite often.

“Minji…?”

“Yeah?”

About ten seconds of silence until Siyeon speaks again, no, she's almost pleading. “Can we… Can we move our wedding date to December 1st? Please?”

“What…”

“And r-remember the place we first met? And the one we had our first date at.. Can we go to those places again?”

Minji is confused. Siyeon sounds like she is really stressed, her voice being a little bit shaky. Is she trembling? “Yes we can, of course, but-”

“Minji, I have to go now. We’ll meet later, right?”

“Of co-” Siyeon hangs up.

Minji isn’t so sure but… did she hear desperation in Siyeon’s voice? Is that it? What is going on? Why bring those things up so suddenly? She decided she would just ask Siyeon about it when arriving back home, after the long day of work she had ahead.

However, the woman isn’t able to react properly or fully even bring her focus back on driving when she sees the car in front of her crash with an approaching car, leaving her with almost no time to do anything at all.

All she can do is to press the brakes.

But it's too late.

She hits the car in front of her and everything goes black.


End file.
